Sempre
by twilight mum69
Summary: Alice and Jasper vow to be friends forever, but forever is a very long time. This is my challenge piece for Matt, check out his challenge piece on his acct Simplymatt called A Walk to Remember


**Okay so as you may know Matt(Simplymatt) and I are challenging one another each month to write a oneshot with various prompts, A Walk to Remember was Matt's Oneshot this month this was mine you can find the prompts on our fb group Simplytwimum.**

**I own nothing.**

"Mary Alice!" The little girl stopped, her feet teetering on the top step. "Mary Alice Cullen, DO NOT get your clothes dirty, we are leaving for the Hale's in five minutes!"

"Aww Momma why do I gotta wear this anyway, it's itchy, and it's only Jasper." Alice pulled at the material of her lemon sundress.

"Because it's a party, because it's pretty and because for once you are going to look like a little girl" Esme shouted in despair.

"Duh, I know it's a party, but it's just Jazz," she whined, her hands on her hips.

"And Rose's"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Do you have your Mary Jane's on?" Alice looked down at her bare feet, she sighed before stomping up to her room. She looked between her patent black leather Mary Jane's and her converse, she giggled as she slipped her feet into her well worn sneakers. "Meet you in the car Momma" she yelled as she jumped down the stairs and headed to the back seat of the car.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up the driveway of the Hale's house. Carlisle Cullen had been there most of the morning helping Carmen with the preparations for the big day, Jasper and his twin sister were turning thirteen and a large party had been organised. Alice jumped from the car and set off running. "Hey Daddy, hey Mrs H where's Jazz?"

"Hey Ally, he's in the tree house out back with Emmett."

"Thank you."

"Ally?" Carlisle shouted as his daughter spun on her heels to run in the direction of the back garden. "Alice stopped, and turned to face him. " Yes Daddy?"

"Nice shoes shame about the dress" he winked. Alice giggled as she jumped into her father's arms "Love you Daddy."

"Sempre bella regaza," he sighed as he kissed her forehead, and put her back on the ground. "You spoil that girl" Carmen laughed. "I know."

Alice reached the tree house and begun to climb up the rope ladder.

"Mary Alice get down this minute, you are showing everyone your laundry"  
Alice cringed as a bellow of laughter flowed from the house above her head, and two boys poked their heads out of a makeshift window.

"Get your butts down here" she shouted.

Jasper and Emmett followed their friend down the ladder and fell in fits of laughter as Esme fussed with Alice's dress and hair.

"Nice dress Alicat" Emmett snickered. "Yeah sure brings out the colour in your scabby knees" Jasper laughed.

"Jasper Monroe Hale, if it wasn't your birthday I would kick you in the nads!" She poked her tongue out at the two laughing boys.

"So crass, when are you going to start acting like a girl Mary Alice?" Alice rolled her eyes, before she turned towards Jaspers twin, Rosalie. "Why?"

"Why, don't you want boys to like you?"

"Boys!" Alice scoffed. "Why would I need boys to like me, when I have Jasper, we're gonna be friends forever aren't we Jazz?" "Sure are" he laughed knuckling her head. "Ow!" she scowled pushing him to the ground and straddling him, "take that back knuckle buster" she screamed.

A pair of strong arms lifted her from the struggling Jasper. "Angel let's not push Momma too much more today huh?" he laughed, but his eyes were serious. "Okay Daddy," she shrugged sweetly.

"Come on Ally it's cake time" Jasper held his hand out to her. "Eww boy cooties" she giggled as she set off for the gazebo.

Carlisle grabbed his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "She's happy baby, she'll grow up soon enough." "She's almost ten" Esme sighed. "Wow double digits, better get the college fund started" he chuckled. Esme poked him in the ribs playfully "You spoil that girl too much Carlisle Cullen."

"Of course I do, I'm her Daddy, the only man a girl ever truly loves." "I wouldn't bet on that," Esme chuckled nodding towards the tent, where their tiny daughter was stood beside a towering Jasper, his arm lazily draped over her shoulder, her little hand in his back pocket.

"They're lucky to be so close, when I'm not around at least I know he will always take care of her," Carlisle smiled. Carlisle swept his daughter into his arms as Jasper and Rose moved towards their cakes. All was quiet as Carmen pushed Liam, the children's father closer towards the table, his wheelchair eye level with the children's smiling faces.

"Hey Pops" Jasper smiled as he kissed his father's head. "Daddy" Rosalie smiled.

"Hey... you... two... didn't... think... I... would... miss... this...for... the...world... did...you" He said slowly through shallow breaths. Jasper and Rose shook their heads.

"Daddy?" Alice whispered. "Yeah?" "Mr H looks sick again, like when we saw him in the hospital."

"I know Angel."

"Is he gonna get better this time?"

"I don't know, Angel."

"Can't you fix him, like you mended my arm when I fell out the tree house?"

"No baby girl, some things just can't be fixed," Carlisle sighed.

Alice lay her head on her father's shoulder as she watched the candles being blown out, everyone cheered and sang Happy Birthday, Esme shook her head and laughed softly at her daughters own lyrics to the song.

"Jasper, what did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cos it won't come true."

"Mkay."

**5 years later.**

Alice climbed from the black sedan and watched as more black cars like a morbid train pulled against the side of the road. She looked towards the front car as her best friend helped his mother and sister out, his arms around their waists. "You okay Alicat?"

Alice smiled and turned to Emmett "Just not used to seeing him like this" she sighed "He looks lost."  
" Yeah, but my momma said he had been a rock for Mrs H and Rosie."

"Rosie?"

Emmett shrugged "We're giving it a try."

"Cool."

Liam's funeral was short but sweet with the only two speakers being Jasper and Carlisle, Liam had it all planned, right down to the music played. As Jasper stood over the now lowered casket, Alice twinned her fingers in his and laid her head on his arm. "You won't ever leave me, will you Ally?"  
She shook her head. "You neither?"

"Never, I promise"

**2 years later**

"I hate you Jasper Monroe Hale," Alice screamed as her housemate tossed a half dressed guy from their apartment.

"Ally he's a douche, he'll sleep with you then dump you," He shouted back, slamming the door.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do, I've heard about him."

"Urgh I hate you!" she yelled slamming her bedroom door. Jasper sighed, found the Chocolate ice cream in the freezer, two spoons, and waited... This had become a ritual after break ups and meltdowns, usually Alice's. Half an hour later a tear stained Alice slumped down on the sofa, grabbed a spoon and the ice cream.

"I'm sorry Ally." She shrugged and sniffed. "Me too" she wiped her nose on the back of her hand, "I don't hate you."

"I know."

"Love you hoe," he chuckled. "Love you douche."

"Even if I gain ten pounds?" she giggled spooning a large dollop of ice cream into her mouth.  
He chuckled and nodded. Even when I lose all my hair, and have no money, to buy you your meltdown treat?" Alice tapped the spoon on her chin, thinking "Yup."

"Even if we do find someone else?" Her voice was small and quiet.

"You'll be good with or without me hoe, you'll always be my Sempre," she smiled before giving him a chocolate kiss on his cheek.

**A year later...**

Alice finished clearing up, before heading home. Working at the coffee house and attending college was hard work but she was determined to pay her way in the apartment. She yawned as she turned the key in the lock, falling over Jaspers shoes in the doorway.

"Jasper, seriously?" she whispered to herself. He had got lazy these last few months, staying in bed till all ours, missing deadlines at work. She picked up his shoes and tossed them at his door, the door creaked open, and she heard the shower running.

"Jazz?"

There was no answer, he never left his door open, especially if he was having a shower, those where the house rules. She moved towards the door "Jasper?"

**…****...**

"Okay I'm coming in, if you've got a girl in there it's tough," she pushed the door open, his bed clothes were hanging over the edge of his bed and his lamp was hanging by its wire over his bedside cabinet.

"Jasper?"

She moved quickly into his room. "JASPER!" she cried as his crumpled body came into view on the other side of his bed. She turned him onto his side; he was pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Please, please, please," she sobbed as she called 911

She explained how she had found him to the operator, the fact he still had a pulse was good but his breathing was very shallow.

"Daddy... Jasp... He...911," she sobbed over the phone once the paramedics had arrived.

"Baby girl, calm down what's happened?"

" Jasp... Home...room... he," her voice was stuck in her throat as she watched them work on her best friend.

"Alice, I've just got a code blue beep, is that for Jasper?"

" Mhhhm" was all she could mumble as she cried.

"Oh baby."

"Save him Daddy, please," then she followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. She sat in a blur of tears as the ambulance sped through heavy traffic. "Jasper you promised me" she sobbed.  
The back doors flew open and they whisked him out into the cold night air, towards the ER.

"Ally?"

" Daddy" She cried falling into his arms "I couldn't... I was late and..." She sobbed as her Daddy rocked her in his arms.

"Ally I gotta get into him." She nodded and made her way slowly to the reception area, where she was directed to the visitors lounge.

The plastic white clock ticked , obnoxiously, she hated it, she hated that it reminded her of the deadline clock at college; she hated that it sounded like the beating of a heartbeat, but most of all she hate that it reminded her of why she was here.

Waiting in this stark visitors lounge, for news of him... Jasper, her Soul mate, her best friend!

**10 minutes later...**

One cup of bitter vending machine coffee;

three magazines;

two repetitions of pacing the visitors lounge …

...nothing...

**30 minutes later...**

One meltdown;

half a cup of bitter vending machine coffee;

One flick through a magazine;

….. Nothing...

**God only knows how man minutes, hours or**** seconds later...**

Carlisle gently shook his daughters arm. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms, when he took a short break, so he laid her on two of the softer chairs to rest.

"Ally?"

" Hmm five more minutes Daddy"

He chuckled softly, he hadn't heard those four words in a long time.

"Alice?"

Her eyes opened and it took her a moment to remember where she was.

"Daddy?" she jumped up, "Jasper?"

" Calm down baby, he's resting, he's in his own room; Carmen and Rose are with him."

"What happened Daddy?"

"We won't fully know until his tests are back in later today."

"Can I go see him?"

Carlisle nodded, "Carmen has made you the priority visitor, no time restraints."

"You can clean up in the doctor's lounge; momma has sent you a clean set of clothes."

Alice showered; she winced as she looked in the bag of clothes hoping her mom hadn't taken this opportunity to dress her like a 'girl'. She laughed as she pulled out jeans, t shirt, and a hoodie along with her favourite worn sneakers.

"Thank you momma" she whispered. Carlisle winked as he took in her appearance.

"You?" She asked tugging on her hoodie.

"Nope" he laughed popping the 'p' "All your momma's doing Angel."

" Let's go see Jasper" she smiled.

Alice stopped in the doorway to his room, her breath caught in the back of her throat. He was asleep, still pale and full of wires hooked up to machines that beeped and whirred.

"Daddy?" she whispered, Carlisle rubbed her arms reassuringly.

Carmen turned to them, her eyes puffy and dark.

"Hey little one," she smiled holding out her hand to Alice. Alice moved forward wrapping her arms around Carmen.

"Shh Alice he's going to be okay, he just looks a little scary," Alice hiccoughed ,"He's always looked a little scary."

"I heard that," a small, hoarse voice filled the room.

"Baby?" Carmen cried.

Jasper opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. "Momma" he croaked

"I'll go tell the nurses you're awake," Carlisle smiled.

"I'll come too," Carmen sighed touching her son's face.

Alice sat on one of the plastic moulded chairs, wringing her hands in her hoodie.

"Ally?"

" You nearly left me, you promised me Jasper," she sniffed. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What happened?"

" I don't remember; I was feeling tired, I think I went to take a shower," Alice nodded "I found you in your room, the shower was on."

Jasper attempted to sit up. "Stay where you are you douche"

"See you still insult me when I'm lay here, all wired up," he laughed dramatically.

"Of course," she giggled sitting on the edge of his bed.

They talked about everything and nothing and soon Carmen, Rose, and Carlisle arrived back. Carmen looked at the floor, her eyes were puffy again.

Jasper sighed "Momma, you can tell me."

Alice stood and moved to her father's side "Daddy?"

" I have what Dad had, don't I?" It was a statement, not a question. Carmen sniffed and nodded.

Jasper nodded "He said I might."

Alice looked from her father to Jasper, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Daddy?"

"Jasper has a hereditary heart defect, like Liam had and Liam's father before him."

"Wait, what?"

"Ally..." Jasper whispered holding out his hand.

"No, no, no you promised Jasper, forever remember," she cried.

"Yeah even when I'm sick and stay sick," he smiled a single tear falling.

"You knew?" she sniffed at Jasper he just shook his head slowly, "no, but I have been preparing for it," he smiled and looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"You knew Daddy?"

"Ally, I was Liam's doctor, I knew it was a possibility, but these things can sometimes skip a generation; but these last few months Jasper has been tired, he contacted me, wanted to arrange things... Just in case."

Alice shook her head, "What so you've arranged your funeral, or what?"

Jasper chuckled, "God no Ally..."

"Don't laugh at me Jasper Monroe Hale or so help me!" she growled.

"Alice, we all knew this could be a possibility, even you knew but hearing it is hard I know that but we have to carry on like we did with Mr Hale, he had an amazing life."

Alice turned and ran from the room, sliding down the first wall she same too, she felt someone sit beside her.

"Ma... Alice, please you have to be there for him; I know he loves us too, but he won't survive this long if he doesn't have you beside him," Rose whispered.

"How can I laugh with him, when I know he isn't going to be here...?"

"Just like we did with Dad, we laughed; went on vacation; had birthday parties..." she laughed softly nudging Alice's arm.

"Was it that hard, to pretend?"

"Pretend?"

"That everything was okay, with your Dad?"

"We didn't pretend because in those moments we shared together everything was okay"

"I don't know if I can do this Rose," she sniffed.

"If anyone can, you can, you two are meant to be together."

Alice nodded as Rose helped her to her feet.

**One year later...**

Carmen and the Cullen's chuckled at the new picture of Jasper and Alice in Disneyland, Jasper stood holding an overstuffed Mickey Mouse wearing a Goofy hat, whilst Alice was wearing a pair of Mickey ears. They hung it next to the others, Graceland...Yellowstone Park.

**Eighteen months later...**

The same ritual that had started the day Jasper was released from hospital and given the okay to travel; they sat round and looked at yet another photograph. This time Jasper was seated in a wheelchair, they were stood beside the London eye, a place they had both dreamed of visiting.

**Six months ****after returning from London****...**

Alice sat in silence as the guests came and went... Jasper was buried on a clear day, the sky was blue, and only wisps of clouds made their appearance.

She was oddly pleased how the day had gone, sleepless nights had ensured he got what he wanted, she knew every part of the day... Apart from his final song choice, only Emmett knew that, he was sat with a beautiful baby boy on his lap and Rose's head on his shoulder.

Monroe McCarty was born whilst they were in London. Once only family was left, Emmett passed his son to his wife then pulled his IPod out of his pocket, kissed two fingers and touched the know lowering casket and pressed play. The sweet sound of guitar strums, fill the air... Then the haunting voice of Alanis Morrissette filled the air around us.

_That I would be good, even if I did nothing_

_That I would be good, even if I got the thumbs down_

_That I would be good, if I got and stayed sick_

_That I would be good, even if I gained ten pounds_

_That__ I would be fine__,__ even if I went_ _bankrupt_

_That I would be good, if I lost my hair and my youth_

_That I would be great, if I was no longer queen_

_That I would be grand, if I was not all knowing_

_That I would be loved, even when I numb myself_

_That I would be good, even when I am overwhelmed_

_That I would be loved, even when I was fuming_

_That I would be good, even if I was clingy_

_That I would be good, even if I lost sanity_

_That I would be good, whether with or without you_

**Five years later...**

"Push baby you're nearly there."

Alice pushed one more time before the crying of a baby filled the silent room.

Carlisle wrapped the baby up and handed him to his mother.

"Hey baby boy," she cried looking up at her husband, Edward smiled down at her and nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes baby"

"Welcome to the world Jasper"...


End file.
